When a flat tire occurs a driver is frequently faced with difficult circumstances for removing the spare wheel and tire from storage, and changing the spare. Weather conditions, darkness and hostile denizens and terrain can be daunting. At such times any apparatus that simplifies the storage and retrieval of the spare is especially appreciated.
Several apparatus are known in the art for securing and retrieving a spare tire under a vehicle. Smith, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,107 discloses a wire rope spare tire carrier having a first pulley and a second pulley for raising and lowering the spare wheel. Combs, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,555 describes a wire rope spare tire carrier having a pulley and a roll bar for raising and lowering the spare wheel, as well as locking the wheel in place. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,498 Sauner has invented a wheel and spare tire assembly for raising and lowering the spare wheel, which includes a secondary cable for securing the wheel in case of failure of the primary means. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,449 Aldridge et al discloses a wheel and spare tire assembly for raising and lowering the spare wheel, which includes a catch member for securing the wheel in case of failure of the primary means.
Thus, there is very little improvement or differentiation between prior art apparatus. The driver is still required to get under the vehicle to both retrieve the spare wheel once it has been lowered to the ground, and in order to return it to its secured position.